SWAC of Dating
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: What exactly happened during the episode 'Sonny With A Chance of Dating'.   TawnixSonny Femslash TWO-SHOT
1. Part 1

**Hey guys :(**

**I'm kinda upset that hardly anyone reviewed my stories. But to those who did, THANK YOU I LOVE YOU GUYS! Yeah, but I know that there are more than a hundred people reading my stories per day, I just have no idea why I only received one to two reviews per story. Are my stories that terrible?**

**So yeah... could you guys tell me what I'm doing wrong? I'd love to hear from all of you who read my stories :)**

**Anyways, here's a Sonny/Tawni two-shot. I know this is short but... enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC :(<strong>

* * *

><p>"How could I be fooled by such a jerk? I feel so stupid."<p>

Sonny was miserable. She'd been dumped by the biggest jerk of all, James Conroy, only to find him interested in Tawni again. It was truly upsetting for her. He was the first guy she had dated in Hollywood and actually had fun with him, that was, until Tawni and Chad came in to ruin her date.

Truthfully, the only reason she had dated James Conroy was to get her mind of a certain blonde who shared a dressing room with her. But she couldn't let anyone know that she had a crush on a girl. It would definitely ruin her career. Besides, Tawni was as straight as a... ruler. She would never return those feelings the brunette possessed towards her.

What happens next completely stunned Sonny. The diva had reached her hand out, as if she was about to stroke her brown hair, then retracted it reluctantly. Next, she bent down and leaned forward, trying to embrace her (Unsuccessfully) while putting her head on her shoulder.

Sonny's jaw dropped as she tried to figure out what the blue-eyed girl was up to. Blushing slightly at the close contact between her and her crush, she stuttered out.

"Are you trying to comfort me?"

"Yeah!" Tawni replied almost confidently, with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks."

An awkward silence passed between the two teen stars as they 'hugged' in silence. Both tried to formulate words in their mind to ease the tension, but only Tawni seemed successful.

"Can I be done now?"

"Yes." This was answered almost too quickly, causing the older girl to feel a smidge unwanted, though she pulled away just as quickly to avoid anymore awkwardness between the two.

"So..." _Great conversation starter, Sonny!_

"So..."

"Well... I'm just gonna... go. See ya later, Tawn."

Sonny skipped out, obviously glad to be out of this conversation. As she reached out to turn the doorknob, she was stopped short by a high-pitched voice she knew and lo-liked.

"Wait, Sonny!"

She turned to face the owner of the voice, only to find a timid-looking Tawni. This surprised her. The blonde was usually the confident and pushy one. To find a shy Tawni not meeting her eyes and... was that a blush on her cheeks? It was nearly impossible to see her looking so unsure of herself and yet... there she was.

"Um... I... I wanna try that again."

Raising her eyebrows in confusion, she took a few steps towards her roommate, only to observe the blush turning pinker.

"Huh?"

"I wanna try that hug again."

"Aw... Tawn..." Leaning over, she pulled the blonde into a bone-crushing hug, feeling warmth spread through both of them.

_This is nice, _both thought in their heads as they shared the hug, feeling each other's body pressed against them.

_Too bad Sonny doesn't feel the same way about me._

_Too bad Tawni doesn't feel the same way about me._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, ok I know this was horrible. But ending it with a kiss didn't seem right. So the second part of this two-shot will be up before you can say 'Sonny With a Chance'.<strong>

**Well, see ya and look out for the second part!**


	2. Part 2

**Hey guys. **

**So this will take place after everything that happened in the episode. Sonny and Tawni are in their dressing room once again.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So... how are you doing?"<p>

Tawni Hart stared into the mirror, pretending to check her reflection. Instead, she was staring at Sonny who was currently resting at her own dressing table.

Today had been a long day for the both of them. They had rehearsals, as per normal, and during their free time, they had planned out their revenge on James Conroy. It was worth it though, their plan worked and their lives were officially James-free.

The blonde hated to admit it, but the planning, fake-dating and date-crashing parts of the day weren't the most tiring ones. In fact, caring about Sonny's love life had been the most exhausting part of the day. But nobody could know that. 'Caring for others' wasn't a good look for her reputation. In fact, it would make her extremely unTawni-like and that was not good.

However, ever since the first day the brunette arrived at the set of Son Random!, she'd grown a soft spot for her. The only reason she had treated her so badly from the start was due to the fact that she felt threatened, by both her beauty and talent. Tawni felt small and unworthy standing beside her.

But today, she'd expressed a lot of care towards the young girl, more than anyone else. Although Tawni's best friend was Tawni, the brown-eyed beauty was in a close second.

Nevertheless, she knew that what she felt for Sonny was more than just 'friendly-caring'. It felt way more than that. If Tawni had known, she would say that she had a crush on the naive little girl from West Appleton, Wisconsin.

"I'm exhausted. You?"

"Good."

Picking up her favourite lipstick, she applied another layer of Coco Moco Coco on her pink lips, eyes never once leaving the sleepy young girl. _She looks so cute when she's sleepy..._

"Tawn?"

The melodic voice she loved shook her out of her daze. _Stop dreaming about Sonny, _she scolded herself mentally. It was rather difficult though. Sonny Munroe had never once left her mind from the start.

"Yes?"

"Um... you know... um... You see, I-I uh..."

"Spit it out, Sonny." Though it was rather adorable to see the brunette stammering weirdly, she was extremely curious of what she had to say.

"I, uh... I heard you visited Chad today?"

"Yeah...?" _Where was this going?_ _What did Chad tell her? Wait, why am I worried? I didn't say anything wrong earlier, did I?_

"He told me something tonight on our fake date. He said that you sounded jealous when I went out with James earlier. I thought you were over him?"

* * *

><p><em>*Flashbacks to the scene*<em>

"_Look. Just tell your friend to back off from Sonny." Tawni knew that this was a good plan to threaten James to stay away. After all, even though she and Chad were rivals for the same girl, she decided that using his crush to prevent them from dating would be better than using her crush. She couldn't have Sonny or James know that she like-liked Sonny._

_Chad looked confused but smug at the same time. "Wait, why do you want him to back off from Sonny?"_

'_Because I have a freakin' crush on her, Dipstick!' But no, she couldn't say that. That would reveal exactly how much she liked Sonny and that would turn out badly. She needed to change the subject quickly._

"_Why are you wearing a bib?" That bib looked horrendous on him, though he didn't know. And she wasn't going to tell him either. 'Let him embarrass himself,' she thought._

"_Jealous?"_

"_I have my own bib." Did he really think that she was jealous of his bib? 'Mine's pink with tons of rhinestones forming my name. That's much better than your poor excuse of one!'_

"_Not of the bib, of Sonny!" Of course she wasn't jealous of Sonny. She was jealous of James! 'Get your facts right, Pooper,' she grumbled internally._

"_No. I'm trying to protect Sonny."_

_*Flashback ends*_

* * *

><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about."<p>

"C'mon Tawn, you know you can tell me anything!"

"Ugh. I wasn't jealous!"

"It's ok to get jealous once in a while, Tawni. Just say it. You'll feel much better!"

Sighing, she decided to man up and tell her the truth. "Fine. I was jealous, Sonny. But I wasn't jealous of you."

"Then who-?"

Sonny was silenced with a kiss by the blonde.

"Oh... Wow... I never knew..."

Leaving the brunette stunned in the middle of the room, she picked up her belongings and left with a giggle.

"Bye, Sonshine! Oh, and you've got Coco Moco Coco on your lips, by the way."

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, so I'm sorry for the crappy ending I couldn't think of anything else to put.<strong>

**Done for the day! Please review if you liked it or if there are things you think I can improve on :)**


End file.
